


Crushing

by Yarekoto



Series: KamuNae/NaeKamu goodness [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Kamukura is emotionally stunted, M/M, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex, hand-jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarekoto/pseuds/Yarekoto
Summary: Naegi decides to show up at the gym where Kamukura wrote he'd be waiting for him. It was complicated enough and now Naegi was starting to develope a crush for him.This wasn't set up to end well, was it...?
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Series: KamuNae/NaeKamu goodness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366174
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Crushing

"Let me get this straight..." Kuwata crossed his arms over his chest, his right leg twitching ever so slightly while he pondered on what they had been just told. "You have a crush on someone you had a one-time-thing with."

Naegi's face couldn't get any redder as he felt all the stares of his friends on him while he had his head casted down in shame. He had wanted to ask for advice, but they kept asking questions and going farther down the rabbit hole. He rather not say he had another 'appointment' of sorts with the same person.

Kuwata raised an eyebrow, judging his classmate's decision. "Dude, that's kind of backwards, don't you think?"

Naegi huffed, defending himself, slamming his foot on the ground nervously. He hadn't meant to tell them only to be reprimanded!

"Forget about those trivial things!" Oowada jumped in, hitting the table they were sitting around with his open palm. He looked at Naegi closely. "How was _she_?"

As if the conversation couldn't get any more uncomfortable... They seemed to pick up on Naegi's indecision to talk quite quickly, and he hated that they had to hit the nail right on the head.

" _It can't be..._ " Kuwata was the first to try and say it, but Oowada beat him to it.

" _You swing that way_?!" The ultimate biker jumped back, from surprise or for actually wanting to put distance between him and the luckster, Naegi wasn't sure.

_"Why don't you scream it louder so everyone knows?"_ Naegi hissed. He was feeling absolutely mortified. Why did he open his mouth in the first place...? Of course they were going to dig until knowing every detail. He hit his forehead with the palm of his hand and deeply sighed. He was an idiot.

"We are just surprised..." Kuwata suddenly lowered his voice to a whisper. "I thought you were after Maizono."

Naegi gave him an annoyed look. He didn't want to touch that topic... It wasn't as if he didn't try, but him and Maizono... Well, it simply didn't work, that was it. "We are just friends."

"So, is it a student? Someone from our class?!" Hagakure had been silent for the most part, probably too shocked by all the news to say anything before, but of course as soon as he opened his mouth, it was to ask something stupid.

Naegi refused to answer any questions from that point on. It wasn't only because it was extremely embarrassing, but because it was his intimacy and the other person's involved. No one else should know what they did or didn't do. It was kind of funny and infuriating at the same to listen to his friends throwing theories on the table and trying to form their own conjectures. For some reason they thought it was definitely someone from their class, and the more suitable between the very few options that left, it was Togami. Naegi snorted to himself, frowning ever so slightly. As if he wanted something sexual with someone that seemed to have a stick up his ass all the time-

His eyes opened wide as he saw a familiar curtain of dark hair pass through the dinner room from the distance. Only then Naegi realize how little presence Kamukura had, if he desired to go unnoticed, then so would be it. Yet if you were to stand close to him, it was clear that his figure and expression were imponent... Maybe he had noticed Kamukura because he was lately unconsciously seeking to see him.

_Ah, he totally ignores me the rest of the time..._ Naegi sighed with a defeated smile. He still wasn't sure if it was a good idea to appear at the gym after all.

His hand dipped into his uniform's pocket and gripped the note Kamukura had given him that day in the infirmary. What should he do? It wasn't as if Naegi had anything new to show him, but if Kamukura invited him again it meant he expected something from Naegi, right? However, Naegi wasn't sure that he could pull it off. His experience was null, the closest call was that encounter with Kamukura. A blush dusted his face as his mind started to dwell on his options. He wondered if he could talk Kamukura into teaching him a few things... Wouldn't he get bored if Naegi didn't offer anything new?

Naegi ruffled his own hair in frustration and lowered his head to the table, forehead pressing against the cold wood. Was he thinking too much of it? Shouldn't he be more worried about doing such sordid things in school?!

Kuwata perched a hand over his shoulder and tried valiantly to give Naegi a reassuring smile. Naegi didn't feel reassured at all, if he was honest. He felt like his head was going to split into two, some painful pangs trying to subdue him into calming down. His palms were sweating way too much at this point, so he subtly grabbed a napkin and cleaned them off.

Hagakure had a moment of lucidity, patting his back a bit too hard and telling Naegi he should just confess. _No way_ , Naegi's rational mind argued right away. Confess to Kamukura? Had Hagakure gone nuts? To be fair on the clairvoyant, he had no idea who Naegi's crush was, but still...

"It's just three words!" Hagakure insisted. "I predict you are gonna adopt two kids with this guy!"

"Don't patronize me..." Naegi sulked farther. What was wrong with Hagakure's predictions? They were thirty percent right, okay... It didn't make it any less annoying at the moment.

"Dude, shut up." Kuwata snarled under his breath. "And you know that's illegal!"

"Eh?! Is it?!" Hagakure sounded alarmed, as if he couldn't believe his prediction could be so far off.

Kuwata started to reprimand him for being an airhead, but Naegi slowly tuned them off as he started overthinking again. He went on so willingly with Kamukura's invitation the first time. Why was it so hard now?

He turned his head a bit while he was resting it on top of his arms, his eyes catching Kamukura again. He was having his lunch in a corner of the long table, alone. Kamukura, being the intuitive person that he was, noticed someone staring at him and looked in Naegi's direction. The brunet felt heat raising to his face as the red eyes bore into him with an intensity yet unknown to the lucky student. It was over in less than a second, but for Naegi felt as if he had been floating off the table for a that span of time. All his body reacted accordingly, his groin throbbing in anticipation. He groaned inwardly, disagreeing with the treacherous act. He only had one hour left before the meeting time...

He fished his phone out and started to surf through the internet, shading his screen away from his friends with the palm of his hand. Maybe he could inform himself a bit more before the deadline...

†††

Not wanting to jeopardize his uniform, Naegi decided to change into his gym clothes, those were definitely easier to clean than the brown coloured expensive fabric of the academy's uniform. Besides, it served as second hand excuse were anyone to find them during-... No, he couldn't think of that or he'd feel the need to run away with the tail between his legs. Kamukura had already seen him, no excuses allowed.

Naegi had been so nervous he had arrived twenty minutes early... He rubbed the back of his neck and looked towards the empty locker room. Since it was lunch time, the gym was empty as well. Technically, they shouldn't be there at the time, but it wasn't as if they kept the doors locked; it was for the best, with how wild Ultimates could get, they would probably bust one or two doors open if they so desired. In the end, it was just better off leaving them open.

Rubbing his exposed arms, he walked out of the locker and into the court. It was obvious the last game to be played was tennis, the net crossing the court's middle. Naegi sighed and walked to it, wanting to entertain himself until it was the hour. He dismantled the net from the metal poles, rolled it and dragged it to the storage room. The last students who played should have put it away themselves, but Naegi guessed they were in a rush to get lunch. A dim light illuminated the room packed with all types of sports utensils. He dragged the net farther in and leaned it against a wall corner next to the padded mats so it didn't take a lot of space in the floor. He wouldn't want someone tripping over it, the room wasn't exactly that well illuminated.

"You are early," a gasp got lodged in Naegi's throat, an unknown arm going around his waist and the other hand covering his mouth. "Don't move, there are some students in the gym."

After listening more closely and not letting himself get overran by panic, Naegi could recognize the voice as Kamukura's. 

Outside, he could hear the sound of rubber trainers on the court. It seemed they were the tennis club, who had came back to put back into place what they left. They sounded confused, since the net wasn't there anymore. Someone must have put it away, one of them reasoned.

The steps got closer to the inventory room and so did Kamukura's hand to the inner side of his thigh. A muffled gasp got out of Naegi, covered by the first hand.

" _Hush_ ," Kamukura shushed him, really close to his ear.

Naegi shut his eyes close, feeling the heat rising to his face in shame, bracing for the inevitable entrance of the student to the room. Kamukura didn't relent, his fingers ghosting over Naegi's arousal without any shame or fear. Despite the tension of the situation, the smaller boy could feel himself throb under the layers of clothing that separated him from Kamukura's fingers. If he didn't know any better, Naegi would picture Kamukura being amused by his reaction.

The brunet could hear the click of the doorknob and just as he thought he was going to hear the hinges of the door as it opened, a second voice seemed to interrupt this student's motion.

"Dude, it's alright. Probably a teacher came by and put it back into the room."

"I guess you are right."

The doorknob went back to its original place, having been released from the student's hold. Luckily for them, the guy didn't come in and left the court with his friends.

All tension left Naegi's body at once, and it was the perfect moment for Kamukura to push him on top of the mats. His eyes opened in shock after the soft impact of falling on his back, meeting with Kamukura's red ones. Naegi felt his face heat up even more, taking in how haphazardly they fell onto the mats, but how neatly it was the same time. As expected of Kamukura: with his hands holding Naegi's wrists down, a leg firmly planted between Naegi's to difficult any try to escape- not like Naegi wanted to escape anywhere. He had been flipped so easily during the fall that for him, the world had spun at the same time he had been falling.

"This is quite different from the other day, huh?" The freshman chuckled awkwardly. He felt _so...powerless_. Kamukura wasn't even holding him down that hard, he could shake himself free if he wanted.

Kamukura sighed, as if disappointed by something. Naegi felt a shiver go down his spine at that. Did he do something wrong? Ah, maybe it was the fact that he hadn't done _anything_ at all. The nerves were bubbling through his body, making his arms itch and his stomach swirl uncomfortably. The smaller boy found a scrap of courage amidst the sea of nerves though, gathering enough of it to speak up his mind.

"Returning the favour?" Kamukura actually raised an eyebrow, almost imperceptibly. His eyes went slightly more open if only for a second. Naegi grimly regretted his temporary bravado.

"I suppose that's fair." Came the unexpected answer, shocking the brunet.

Kamukura's hand released Naegi's wrists, confusing the after mentioned. The hand that had previously been holding down Naegi's hands, was now inside the pocket of his shorts -it was only then that Naegi realized Kamukura had changed out of his uniform, too-, and he fished out a rubber band to tie his hair up.

Naegi felt his heart beat wildly inside his ribcage, close to threaten to escape from its confinement. And there was nothing new in Kamukura's attractiveness, yet Naegi couldn't help but marvel at the way those nimble fingers threaded through the cascade of long dark hair. Naegi couldn't decide which look he liked best.

"You are _staring_ ," Kamukura pointed out as he finished tying his hair.

Adding to his own shame, Naegi could only giggle nervously at his statement. He must had been staring really hard if Kamukura felt the need to comment on it. "Can't help it..." Came his shy response. However, he couldn't stop staring still. A soft sigh came out past thin lips, and before Naegi could process anything else, those very lips were at his neck. His wrists were again in a tight lock above his head -he idly wondered if Kamukura wasn't keen on being touched after all. But the hot tongue had no qualms tasting his skin, trailing all the way to the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Lips attached to that spot, sucking in, leaving a red mark behind. Although Naegi was worried that there would be any visible marks by the end of this, the most lustful side of him was absolutely _thrilled._

He really had a _hard_ crush on this guy, didn't he?

Small sounds of delight formed in his throat as he received the same treatment at the other side of his neck. Kamukura murmured a single word against his skin: _annoying._ It took Naegi a moment to figure out if it was anything he did or something else entirely; Kamukura released his wrists and swiftly slipped his hands under Naegi's sport shirt, no gentleness whatsoever. Kamukura's hands directly touching him sent pleasant shivers down his spine. The nimble fingers went to boldly touch his perking up nipples, making his whole body jolt of surprise.

_'So straightforward!'_ His face heated up so much he felt like covering it. He must had looked like a ripped strawberry at that moment. He had never had his chest played with, not even by himself. It was alien, yet it felt good on its own way, hence the embarrassment. He thought only girls were sensitive there-

"Common confusion," Kamukura spoke out of nowhere, snapping Naegi out of his heavy haze. "Although, it is true they are more sensitive."

"D-did I say that out loud?" Naegi gasped.

"You are simply very easy to read."

_That was even worse! Could the mats swallow him out of mercy?_

Naegi felt his face so hot at this point that he was getting kind of dizzy. He wanted to stop making a fool of himself, but it looked impossible when the person he was dealing with could see through him like nothing. He resigned and lolled his head to the side, biting his lip.   
Kamukura didn't make any questions, didn't explore farther than needed; Naegi felt as if they had done this many times and Kamukura already had his body mapped out with all his sensitive spots.

It was no secret Naegi had been turned on before, now he was bordering on painfully hard as Kamukura went down his body with such expertise. If it was only that, but his head was swimming in the fantasy of getting to know Kamukura better, as silly as it might sound taking into account how closed the dark haired male is. Naegi couldn't understand it, what was that pulled him towards Kamukura, he practically knew nothing about the guy.

Naegi's hazed eyes opened just so he could gaze at Kamukura's body, as if that was going to help him any in getting to know him better. The sport's shirt looked almost one size smaller over his torso, but that was definitely not it; his muscles simply filled the clothing in all the right places. He wasn't _that_ muscular, yet it was obvious that he did some kind of work out. His eyes stopped at Kamukura's chest. Naegi's fingers twitched as he remembered touching him before, reminiscing the feeling he got when he did. He swallowed, his throat feeling somewhat more parched than before. Naegi lifted a hand, fingers reaching out, longing to touch Kamukura's chest: just above where his heart was.

And then, Kamukura stopped. He was staring down at Naegi, impassive as usual, but something seemed to be bothering him- and the stare was all he got to notice.

"What?" Naegi asked, evidently nervous about this pause. He had been getting so much into it... He dropped his hand that stopped halfway into touching Kamukura.

Kamukura took a moment to answer, very strange coming from him, too long in Naegi's opinion. "Why is it that you look at me like that?"

Of all things Naegi didn't expect for Kamukura to ask the 'why' of absolutely anything. His eyes went wide in surprise as much as they did in confusion. Looking at him like _what_? He arched an eyebrow, expecting some kind of elaboration to that question, but there was none, so Naegi was forced to ask back, visibly confused yet curious. Before he gathered the courage to do so, he was suddenly interrupted by the other male blowing air over his uncovered belly, making him shiver and squirm. His nails scrapped the mats, unable to grip the surface of it. As if that had served as a distraction, Kamukura hooked his fingers on Naegi's shorts' band and pulled it down, enough for him to suck over his hip bone. There, it left a red mark on the pale skin as well.

_'Why are you marking me?'_ Naegi's mind spun as he tried to think of a response to his own questions, but everything was getting so overwhelmed by shocks of pleasure that logic was nowhere to be seen at the moment. _'Why_ _?'_ It was a fact that he liked it and it was possible that he was such an open book that Kamukura knew what to do. _'But what does he get from pleasuring me?'_

Worrying his lower lip he looked down at Kamukura. He didn't look exactly bored, but not excited either. He was too hard to read.

"Kamu...kura?" The name came out with a hitched breath as the other was caressing his inner thighs.

Red eyes lift to look at him. Maybe Naegi had been wrong in his previous assumption about him not being bored. Eventually, Naegi had caught on. Kamukura wanted something to happen, wasn't it? He wanted something from Naegi and it was hard, because it was difficult for Naegi to solve. Even harder when those fingers were so close to where he most needed them...

"I..." There was no room for talking when Kamukura had finally gripped him in a swift move. When did his clothing get pulled down? How long was he lost in thought and sensations? A moan escaped him, no matter how much he tried to keep it down, his body twitching as the initial pleasure shot up his spine. It couldn't be real, someone couldn't be that good just using their hand...!

His hands that had been previously on the mat couldn't be kept to himself anymore as they went to firmly touch Kamukura's chest. Thumbs traced circles above his heart before another jolt made him grip into the shirt with a growl. The pace faltered, although for just a second, before getting quicker, setting Naegi to a sweating, panting, mewling mess. He tried not to raise his voice, minding they were still in school grounds, but it was like Kamukura actually wanted him to be loud with how he was doing it. It didn't take long until the other male's name escaped him in the form of a moan as his body arched towards the heavenly touch. His whole being jolted as a shock of pleasure ran through him from the tip of his toes up to his head. Muscles tightening as sinful pleasure washed over him, he felt the warmth spilling over his own abdomen. That was... He felt euphoric, like floating on a cloud...

Naegi threw an arm over his eyes as he tried to recover his erratic breathing and his state of mind, feeling as if he had ran a marathon. Kamukura didn't say a single word, considerate enough to clean Naegi up with a tissue as the smaller boy tried to come back to his senses. When he did, Kamukura was straightening his clothes, looking ready to leave. He actually was getting up, and Naegi's eyes widened, feeling sudden dread. Wait, what? That was it? No...

An indescribable feeling bubbled at the pit of his stomach. Anger? Disappointment? Something more?

"Are you leaving?" Naegi's voice sounded lower than usual due to his dry throat. He tried to clear it up while he propped himself up on his elbows to sit up.

Kamukura gave him a look that stated the obvious. He didn't sigh, but looked damn close to it. "You don't have what I was looking for."

And with that, Kamukura left through the door, leaving Naegi behind. Naegi felt absolutely shocked, but as the shock faded out he felt shame, disgust towards himself, but also anger. What had just happened? A single sob escaped him before he slapped his own cheeks and shook his head. This was not worth crying over.

"I'm not a mind reader! What the hell did you want?" He spat frustrated in his solitude, punching the mat. "What did you..."

_Damn it all._

**Author's Note:**

> It gets better, I promise. In no way is Kamukura taking sexual advantage of Naegi btw, just in case it gives off that vibe. He is just, well you know. Hard to read.


End file.
